Vampire Heart
by Crisis Cherubium
Summary: Edward had lost his mother to an illness and in his grief, ran out into the night forgetting the warnings about vampires that stalk the night until he runs into one and is turned. He learns to cope with his new life and trains as a soldier for the royal vampire class and catches the eye of a certain serpentine eyed, androgynous royal vampire. A/U Vampire!Envy/Vampire!Ed, yaoi
1. Monster

A/N: This is going to be hell. I have another FMA fanfic I'm working on but then I had a dream where Ed's a vampire and I just had to write it lest I forget in the future. We'll see how writing two fics at once works out.

This fanfic contains yaoi, is M for strong language and smut in later chapters, and is AU. It's written in Ed's P.o.V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters they belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own the fanfic. The title of the song belongs to HIM.

**Chapter 1: Monster**

Monsters exist. I don't mean the kind that hides under a kid's bed or in their closet. I'm talking about vampires. You know, those blood-sucking monsters that come out at night the adults always warn children to watch out for and not to go outside at night or not to stay out late?

Yeah, I probably should have heeded that warning. But in my defense, my mother just died and I was grieving. All right, I was in denial.

It was just my little brother, Alphonse, our mom, and me. That bastard of a father of mine left us when I was three and Al was two and I hated him for abandoning us out of the blue like that. We did all right just the three of us for the next few years until mom caught an illness that was spreading around. I hoped and prayed for mom to get better, but she didn't. Her condition became worse. And that's where we were, Al, me, our friend, Winry Rockbell, and her grandmother, we all sat in the living room, waiting for the doctor to finish examining mom. The sun had almost set, casting the sky with the colors of twilight.

"It'll be okay, Al." I reassured my brother after I felt him give my hand a squeeze. "Mom will be okay." I squeezed his hand back and gave him a comforting smile.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doctor finally descended the stairs. We watched with bated breaths for him to speak.

I watched as he turned towards Al and me and noted the sadness reflected in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Those two words paralyzed me and I heard a sob come from Al and Winry from the news. I was also aware of the doctor talking to Pinako softly.

"You're wrong . . ." I wasn't aware I spoke until everyone was looking at me.

"What was that Edward?" Pinako inquired.

"You're wrong. Mom's not dead." I repeated as I came out of my daze.

"It's normal for a child to be in denial after learning a family member has passed," said the doctor.

"I'm not in denial! Mom's not dead! She can't be!" I insisted.

"B-brother, please calm down." I heard Al say as he placed a hand on my arm.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Edward, please. I know it's hard to accept thi— Edward stop! Don't leave the house!"

I ignore Pinako as I ran towards the door, flung it open, and ran out into the night. Tears obscured my vision as I ran. I knew I was in denial; I just didn't want to believe that mom is dead. I kept running until my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. I wiped at my falling tears as I blubbered like a baby. I stayed like that until there were no more tears and I sniffling and hiccupping.

"What's wrong little boy?" I heard a voice ask.

I sniffed once more and looked over my shoulder at a tall man I never seen before. I could make out some of his features in the moonlight, he wore a long trench coat, his hair was short and black, his eyes a shade of blue and his skin was pale. He smiled down at me, the smile looked friendly, but the hair at the back of my neck rose up from the strange man and his smile.

"Nothing," I sniffed.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Edward Elric." I said without thinking.

"Edward." the man purred, causing a shiver to run down my spine and I instantly regretted telling him my name.

I wanted to get away from the man right away. "I-I have to go." I stammered, getting to my feet.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" the man asked. "You can never be careful what might be . . . lurking about in the night."

A voice in my head screamed at me to run. "No, it's okay. I can get home on my own."

"I insist." the man said, his smile growing wider.

I watched as his lips pulled back from his teeth and I saw the fangs glint in the moonlight. The voice in my head urged me to run and I obeyed. I ran as fast as I could, but my . . . short legs were no match for the vampire's long ones, let alone his inhuman speed. I had barely taken a dozen steps when the vampire grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. I thrashed in his arms and kicked at him, but it didn't faze him, I opened my mouth to scream, however it became lodge in my throat as the vampire's sharp canine sank into my neck. Pain coarse through my entire body and I grew weak as the vampire drank my blood until I went limp in his arms. I was sure the vampire would keep drinking my blood and I was sure I going to die when the vampire pulled away and laid me on the ground. I breathe weakly as I stared up at the vampire through half-lidded eyes.

"You are so beautiful. I never seen anyone with golden hair and eyes before." the vampire said and I felt his fingers caress my cheek. "It would be a shame to watch your flawless beauty waste away as your grow old."

I watched helplessly as one of his fingernails grew long and sharp, he ran the nail along his wrist and I watched almost mesmerized as blood ran down his arm. He gripped my chin with his fingers, prying my mouth open, and tilted his cut arm. I felt his blood drip into my mouth, I could taste the metallic texture as it hit my taste buds and slide to the back of my throat. I choked and coughed some of the blood out, splattering my face, but swallowed the blood flowing into my mouth to keep from choking anymore.

The vampire pulled his bleeding arm away and waited until I swallowed the rest of the blood in my mouth before releasing my chin. Then the pain began. It started in my belly; it felt like someone set fire to my stomach, a whimper escaped me as the fire spread. My veins, my nerves, my whole body felt as if it was set ablaze and I clawed at the ground wanting it to end.

"Don't worry," croon the vampire as he stroked my cheek again. "the pain will end soon."

My eyes widen as fresh tears spilled from them and the scream previously frozen in my throat came pealing out as I arched my back from the pain as it consumed me. Then everything turned dark.

* * *

I hoped you all like the first chapter. See you in the second one.


	2. The Thirst

A/N: As I stated in my previous chapter, I have two FMA fanfics that I'm working on. After some thoughts, I decided to put off the other one and work on this since I have three hand-written chapters already. Yes, I write my fanfics, I find it easy to write it down first so that I can write my thoughts done in case I forget later and when I type it up, I'll know if there are typos that need fixing or I can add or change things. Oh, I also forgot to mention for my previous chapter that Ed is 5 years old.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters they belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own the fanfic. The title of the song belongs to HIM.

Now then, let's get this fic on the road!

**Chapter 2 The Thirst**

I came awake to a splitting headache and a terrible thirst. My eyelids fluttered open and I noted how heavy they felt after I pried them open. I was lying on back, but I noticed that I was on something that didn't resembled grass as I stared up at a ceiling and not the sky. I slowly moved my arms to the side, feeling a sheet under my questing hands as my left hand brushed against a coarse wall and my right hand found the edge of the bed. I turned my head to take in my new surroundings or least as much as I can from turning my head. I was in a cellar or basement judging by the dampness I could smell.

The thirst grew fierce within me, making my stomach clench and my throat feel raw. I could hear the drip, drip, drip of water somewhere in my room, I tried to sit up, but my body felt heavy. I rolled over, I fell off the bed, and I hit the floor with a grunt. It took some effort, but I managed to get to my hands and knees and following the sound of the water, crawled towards it. I reached the source and stared up at the crack in the ceiling the water was falling from and I turned my gaze down to the water pooling into a hole in the floor. I was thirsty, but I felt myself hesitate. The water looked clean but I was wary of possible parasites that could be swimming about. The need to quench my aching throat and stomach won in the end.

I leaned down to the water, pressed my lips to the cool liquid and sucking up the water. As soon as I swallowed my first mouthful, I quickly pulled away, and vomited it up. My ears caught the sound of a door unlocking and opening as I continued heaving and gazed up at the newcomer as I finished dry heaving. I saw it was the vampire.

"How are you feeling little one?" he asked with a sweet tone.

"I'm so thirsty, but the water didn't help and it came back out." I answered with a whimper.

The vampire smiled tenderly at me. "Perhaps this will help."

He knelt down close to me and I back away from him, not very far however. I watched as the vampire pulled a sleeve back and cut his wrist again. The scent of his blood hit me, it should've repulsed me, but it smelt so good and without a second thought, I grabbed hold of his wrist and latched onto the cut. My eyes closed as with each swallow eased the thirst in me and I clung on harder when the vampire tried to pull away.

With a curse, the vampire broke my hold and shoved me to the dirty floor. I finally came to my senses and horror filled me at what I just did.

"W-what did you do to me?" I asked, praying what I suspected to be true and desperately wish I could get rid of the blood in my mouth.

The vampire confirmed my suspicion. "Why my dear boy, I made you into a vampire."

My eyes widen and now that the headache disappeared, I realized that I could see clearly in the windowless room. I slowly ran my tongue over my upper teeth and cried out when I felt my canines were now longer and sharper.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" I sobbed.

I saw confusion on the vampire's face at my question. "I told you last night. You are beautiful and it would've been a waste to watch your beauty waste away as you grew old." he reached out to caress my cheek.

Horror made way to anger and I smacked his hand away.

"What gave you the right to do this to me?" I asked, glaring at him.

I watched as his features changed to hurt. "I was doing you a favor."

"Favor?!" I asked incredulous. "You didn't ask _me_ if I wanted this!"

"We're going to be a family. Me and you."

He reached out to stroke my cheek again and again I smacked it away. "I _had_ a family and you took me away from them! I hate you, you bastard!" I screamed.

The vampire's features changed to anger, he got to his feet, turned, and walked out the room–no, my cell– with a slam of the door. I shook with anger as I heard him lock the door. I ran my hands over my face as I thought of my situation.

_I'm a vampire._ I thought bitterly.

I opened my eyes and looked around my cell again. I heard the stories about how vampires are heartless killers with no remorse who they kill. I didn't want to become like that. I would rather die then become a monster too. I searched for something aid me on my suicidal thought. Much to my disappointment, the room was sparse. There wasn't a single piece of wood or loose stone that I could use. I sighed and climbed onto the bed and I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling.

The thought of my family and home surfaced, pushing my suicidal thought out the way. I wondered how Al was doing. Was he worried about me? Was Winry? Pinako? Yeah, they must be.

_I want to go home._ My heart clenched at that thought and I was surprise that my heart could do that. I thought people's heart died when they become vampires. I'm certainly learning some things about myself, but that's not enough to make me look on the bright side.

"What am I going to do?" I asked aloud and didn't get an answer back. Then I wondered if I would see the vampire again.

* * *

He came back the next night and I took that opportunity to try to escape. I waited for him to come to the middle of the room, and then I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could, and as he cursed and clutched his leg, I ran for the door. I barely took a step out when he recovered. He grabbed hold of me and flung me into the wall. I cried out as I collapsed to the floor from the pain and I heard the door lock behind him.

He came back a few minutes later with a chain and shackle. He grabbed me, dragged me to where that bed was and I noticed a ring attached to wall, he attached the chain to the ring, and I felt the shackle bite my skin as he attached it to around my ankle. When the bastard left again, I tried with all my might to break the chain, but I was annoyed that I couldn't break the damn chain with my vampire strength. I even tried using my teeth to break the chain. Let me tell you that that hurt like hell and I was sure I broke some of my teeth. Eventually I gave up.

He came back a few hours later to offer me his blood again and when I refused him, he left me alone and didn't return. The thirst came back on the second night of my isolation and gotten worse on the third night. I could feel my stomach tighten, it almost felt something had taken hold of my stomach and with claws and was slowly squeezing. I ended up biting my right wrist with my new fangs and drinking my own blood in hopes it would help alleviate the gnawing pain.

It didn't.

As the days went by, I feared the vampire abandon me, leaving me to die in this room. Even sleep became impossible, the thirst or hunger was a constant companion whether I'm awake or trying to sleep and I couldn't stop the whimpers from escaping as I curled into a ball on the bed. It felt like I would go mad before Death would claim me.

I suppose that's what that bastard was waiting for. My eyes snapped open as the door unlocked and I watched with unfocused eyes as the vampire walked into the room. I was upon him like a feral beast when he was within reach. I ripped his sleeve back, exposing his wrist; I caught sight of the artery, and sank my fangs into it. I felt the bones creak as I tighten my hold on his arm as I fed. And like before, the pain eased as I sucked his blood.

I was aware of the vampire stroking my hair. "See? You wouldn't be able to make it without me. You need me."

_No._ I thought as I tighten my hold a little more at his words. _I will always deny you and I _will_ kill you for what you did to me._ I promised silently.


	3. A Decision to Be Made

A/N: I'm just dishing out chapters every two days. That has to be a record for me. At least I didn't get any reviews about Ed being turn into a vampire at the age of five. Then again, I don't think anyone would continue reading this if I intended to make Envy a pedophile and no that's not what I'm planning so relax. How Ed will age will be explained in this chapter. So read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters they belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own the fanfic and the various ocs that will appear. The title of the song belongs to HIM.

**Chapter 3 A Decision to Be Made**

More days went by, and the vampire continued to visit and feed me regularly and each time he did, I couldn't miss the look he would give me. That creepy look that made my skin crawl, the kind of look that parents warn children to watch out for in adults you never met before. That alone fueled my resolve to break free of my binding and get the hell away from the creeper. I became frustrated as I tugged on the chain with all my strength and still it wouldn't break. How is it that I'm supposed to have super strength but can't break a stupid chain?

I was so focus on trying to free myself that I jumped when I heard a commotion from up above. I gazed up at the ceiling as I heard muffled voices, sounds of fighting going on, a curse, and then running footsteps. The footsteps thundered down the stairs, then the door unlocked, and my capturer flung open the door. He seemed panicked and I saw a cut on his forehead with blood oozing from it as he hurried towards me.

"He's mine. Mine. I won't let them touch him." He said and a shudder ran through me at his words.

He cried out as a hook pierced through his left shoulder, blood spraying out. He fell onto his back as the roped connecting to the hook was pulled, and he was dragged back.

I watched with wide eyes as a woman with dark brown hair dragged a man twice her size towards her and then plant a foot on his chest. She turned towards the open door and hollered, "I got him!"

I don't think she noticed me, but one of the three newcomers did when they entered the room.

"Crap. He's got a kid."

"That explains why he came down here. Leon, check him." One of the men–I assume is the leader ordered.

A man with dirty blonde hair walked over to me, I tried to get away, but he grabbed hold of my arm, gripped my chin as I pushed at him, he released my arm, and pulled my upper lip back like I was a dog he was inspecting.

"He got fangs." The guy, Leon announced as he let me go.

The new people cursed.

"Doyle, Doyle, Doyle. Still pulling this stunt I see." The leader said with a sigh.

"You sick bastard!" the woman snarled. "You know we don't turn children!"

"He's mine!" the man I now know to be called Doyle repeated with his teeth bared. "I won't let you touch him!"

"Move a bit, love. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." The leader said as he unsheathed his sword.

The women moved a bit and with a fluid movement, he lopped Doyle's head clean from his shoulders. I watched as Doyle disintegrated into ashes before my eyes. I was a little disappointed that I wasn't the one to kill him, but I was relieved to be free of him and I now stared at the new vampires as they discussed what to do with me.

"What are we going to do with the kid?" Leon asked.

"Kill 'im?" the other guy asked.

"He's just a kid!" the woman said mortified that the man would even suggest it.

The anger about being turned against my will bubbled up again and I said, "Do it."

They were obviously taken back by my words.

"Why would you want to die at such a young age?" the woman asked, concern swimming in her eyes.

"Because I'm a monster, either kill me or free me and let me go." I stated.

The vampires shared a look and turned back to me.

"We can't let you go alone." The leader told me.

"You think I would go with a bunch of heartless monsters like you?" I asked.

I saw some of them flinch at my words and the vampire that suggested killing me walked over to me, lean down, grabbed me by the collar, and pulled me close to his face.

"Listen here, you little shit. You think we're heartless, soulless monsters. Well, guess what. The _real_ monsters are humans. Why? Because once they catch wind that _you_ are a vampire, they will either kill you or let the hunters take you away to be experimented on. Do you want that? Because we can tell you that, they won't show you any mercy if they get their hands on you. So if you do indeed what to die, I'll take care of it for you," He snarled.

My eyes grew wide and fearful as he unsheathed a dagger and held it out for me to see. I was sure he was seriously going to kill me.

"Jericho! Leave him alone! He's only a child." The female vampire chided.

Jericho scoffed, sheathed his dagger, and shoved me away. I stumbled and fell on my bottom.

The female vampire looked at me with pity in her eyes then turned to her companions. "Why don't you go look for a key or something to break the shackle or chain while I talk with the boy?" she suggested.

The older vampire studied her for a second and addressed Leon and the other bastard. "You heard the lady, let's go find something to break the shackle around the kid's ankle."

The three guys left my cell while the woman walked over to me and sat on her knees across from me. She pulled her braid over her shoulder and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Lauren. What's your name?"

I kept my mouth firmly shut. I made the mistake of giving my name to Doyle, I wasn't about to do it again. After a few tense seconds, Lauren asked. "How about you tell me how old you are instead."

". . . Five." I answered.

"My!" she exclaimed. "You're pretty small for a five year old."

My head snapped up. "I'm not small! I'm still a—" I snapped my mouth shut and my heart became heavy from what I was about to say.

_I'm still a growing boy. _Not anymore.

She must've sensed my inner turmoil.

"This must be very frustrating for you." Lauren stated and I nodded.

"Do you really think we're monsters?"

"Yes."

"You know I was human once too."

I gazed at her and searched her face. "Why are you with the people that turned you against you will?" I asked.

"I wasn't turned against my will. I had it done of my own free will."

I couldn't help but gape at her in shock. "Why would you do that?" I asked again.

She smiled sadly and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing lady?!" I stuttered as a blush heated my cheeks at the thought of her exposing herself to me. I'm still a kid after all!

Lauren stopped unbuttoning her shirt just above her b-breasts and pulled the shirt aside, exposing a horrible scar. "Because vampires didn't brand this symbol into my chest,"

"Who did?" I asked out of curiosity.

"A hunter did." She answered as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Why?"

"Almost seventy five years ago, when I was still human, I believed that humans and vampires could co-exist where others saw vampires as monsters to be feared or killed. I saved a vampire from some neighbors one night and we fell in love as we secretly visited each other. And before you ask, yes he offered to turn me, but I declined his offer and he didn't pressure me further on the subject."

"Why did you change your mind later?"

There was such sadness in her hazel eyes and she pressed a hand to her abdomen. "After a few months of our secret meetings, I discovered I was pregnant with his child. I was so happy . . . Then a hunter found out about our union. He and my family confronted me about it and I had to tell them the truth, my brothers held me down as that man buried his dagger into my womb, killing my unborn baby. Then after calling me a traitor and a harlot, he burnt the brand into my chest. He dragged me into the square, informed the townspeople of my crime, and left me tied to some posts for the people to hurl stones and insults at me."

"That's terrible." I whispered horrified.

"I was sure I was going to die, but my lover risked his own life to rescue and took me to a doctor in another town to have my wounds treated. The doctor did so out of fear if he refused to and when I was in no danger, he informed me that the injury I sustain to my womb would heal, but the damage left me barren. I would never have children again." Lauren paused and I could see she was trying to blink tears away. "Thomas took me to his family's home and they took me in with open arms and helped me to heal. Once I had fully healed, I asked Thomas to turn me into a vampire and he complied. I went back home and got my revenge on the hunter and my family."

"You took revenge on your own family?" I asked incredulous. "Just because they listened to a hunter?"

"The hunter was my father." She whispered.

I wouldn't pretend that her confession didn't shock me. Her own father stabbed and branded her for falling in love with a vampire? I would be lying if I said that I understood his reason for doing that, but I knew deep down that what he did was wrong.

"I killed my brothers first for holding me down, and then I killed my mother for not coming to my aid. With my father, I looked him in the eyes as they filled with fear of me and I listened as he begged me to spare him. 'Spare you?' I asked coldly. 'Why should I spare you when you killed my unborn baby and branded me, your own daughter a whore?' I ripped into his neck and I felt his life slip away as I drained him of his blood. That was the first and last time I drank human blood."

"You haven't drunk human blood since then?" I asked skeptically.

"Not all of us drink human blood. Yes, there are those who do, but they only take enough to sustain them, not enough to kill the human. Not like how they used to centuries ago. There are those who drink vampire blood, it sustains us just as well as human blood does and there are some who drink animal blood, they are fine, but not as filling. And we _never_ drink children blood, those who do are consider rogue and we are sent to hunt them down and kill them before they caused enough damage. I'm so sorry that we didn't get to Doyle in time to stop him from getting you." She told me sadly. "Do you still want to die?"

I stared at the ground and chewed on my bottom lip as I digested all what Lauren told me. I didn't want to believe Al, Winry, and Pinako would turn on me if I returned home. Al is the only family I got and Winry and Pinako have always been there for us so they're like my family too. If I was discover . . . I shuddered at what Jericho told me about what the hunters would do if they got me and as for dying, I still didn't want to die at such a young age, but I didn't want to stay stuck as a five year old for eternity.

I voiced my concern. "I don't want to die, I never did. But I don't want to stay like this forever."

Lauren blinked at me and tilted her head to the right. "Tell me, did Doyle ever feed you blood from a cup or bowl?"

"No, he only fed me his blood." I answered with a shake of my head.

Lauren smiled brightly at my answer. "You don't have to worry then! We basically stop aging once we drink blood from a human and continue aging if we drink blood from a vampire."

"So I stop aging if I drink human blood but continue aging if I drink vampire blood?" I said slowly.

"Yes."

I regarded her. "Have you seen this first hand?"

"Well . . . no, I just heard about it. You'll have to take my word on it and trust that I'm not trying to deceive you. I'll feed you my blood and if you haven't age in, let's say ten years then I'll do whatever you want, okay?"

I bit my lower lip again as I weighed my options and slowly nodded my agreement.

"Wonderful." Lauren said with a clap of her hands.

I felt that I could trust this woman; she was a lot kinder than Doyle was and not at all creepy. "M-my name is Edward Elric." I informed her.

She gave me a gentle warm smile that instantly warmed me over as it reminded me of my own mother.

"Edward." She repeated and thank god, it wasn't in a creepy tone like that bastard used.

"All right Edward, let's get that shackle off you." She said and fished a bobby pin from her hair.

My mouth dropped as she proceeded to pick the lock. "You mean to tell me you could've picked the stupid lock any time? Why the hell did you send those guys to find something in the first place?!"

"Language, Edward." scowled Lauren. "What would your mother say if she heard you say that?"

The mention of my mother tore at my heart and I felt the prick of tears in my eyes.

"My mom . . . died from an illness nights ago. I didn't want to believe she was dead so I ran out my house and into the night which was how Doyle found me and turned me in a vampire." I said softly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Edward." Lauren whispered and I murmured a "Thanks."

She coughed slightly and added, "As to why I sent the others away, I found that a child will listen to a woman easier than to a man."

The lock clicked and with Lauren's help, we got the shackle off my ankle and I sighed in relief to get that thing off. Lauren got to her feet first and held her hand out to me. I took it and she helped me to my feet. We left the room and I was more than happy to get away from it, we climbed the stairs, and we found the three guys loitering in what used to be the dining room.

"Edward agreed to come with us." Lauren announced.

Jericho scoffed. "Great. Who's going to look after the runt?"

I tensed up and ground my teeth.

"Jericho. That's not nice."

"Look at him! He's a runt."

"I'M NOT A RUNT!" I snarled, ran over to him, and kicked him in the shin. Hard.

"Fuck!" the bastard cried out as he clutched her shin and fell over much to my satisfaction.

The leader barked out a laugh at our antics. "He has spirit, I'll give him that." Then he turned serious. "But Jericho posed a good question. Who will look after him?"

"I will take custody of him." I heard Lauren volunteered as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Are you sure, love? That means you won't be able to go on patrols with us anymore."

"I'm sure and I won't be away from my duties forever, Edward told me that Doyle hasn't given him human blood yet so there's a chance that he'll grow old enough to look after himself." She informed him.

"Thank your lucky star, kid. When Doyle finds a kid he likes, he feeds them human blood to keep them like that for eternity after he turns them." The leader said in a serious tone. "Let's go before a human start poking their nose around here."

"Is that Thomas?" I asked because he kept calling Lauren 'love'.

"No, my Thomas passed away six years ago when he helped a teammate escape a hunter." She answered sadly. "Our leader's name is Talbert or Tal for short and he calls all women 'love'."

She smiled at me and held out her hand. "Let's go home, Edward."

I took her hand and headed towards my new life. I couldn't help feel nervous at first, but I guess it couldn't be too bad if it means I don't have to drink milk ever again.

* * *

I liked the concept of a newly made vampire continues to age drinking vampire blood and stop aging if they drink human blood from the manga: Seraph of the End. The only difference is that it has to be a royal vampire's blood that lets the new vampire continue to age in Seraph at the End, I just altered it to have it that any vampire blood can let the vampire to continue to age.

How am I doing? Is it good so far? Let me know, please?


	4. Eleven Years Later

Heh, broke the 'every two days' streak. I haven't neglected this, not yet anyways. I told myself that I wouldn't do Edvy fanart . . . but I did. = =; Mostly for a cover art for my fanfic on and Archive of Our Own. I will also post it on my Tumblr account when I have it colored even though I already have the sketch version on there . . . ¬ ¬

There's also schoolwork keeping me busy and I'll admit I'm an artist first and a writer second. Enough of my ranting, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 4 Eleven Years Later**

My head hung low, my bangs falling into my closed eyes as I breathe slow and easy as I tried to ignore the constant pain in my body. I sat on my knees, splayed over my head with various pikes and instruments jammed into them, my thighs, and sides. The only areas not stabbed are my head, neck, and chest, but even they weren't protected from the cuts and bruises dealt to me. No, they wouldn't kill me. Not yet, they want information about the vampires and I wasn't about to give them anything. For weeks, they beat me, but I gave them no quarter.

I continued on focusing on my breathing and felt the thirst for blood rising in me again. Lucky for me, my jailers have been feeding me blood to keep me from starving or going feral. I was especially glad that the blood they give me is animal blood and not human, I guess they didn't want to bleed themselves to keep me alive.

My eyes slid open as the door to my cell opened. I glanced up as three men came in to continue my torture.

"Ready to talk, vampire?" the one to my left asked with a sneer.

I flashed him a grin. "Nah, I do enjoy your beatings, it's like a caress against my skin."

My head snapped to the right as the man backhand me hard. I glared at him as I spat blood out my mouth.

"This would go smoother for you if you tell us what we want." the man in the middle said.

I turned my gaze to him. "I'm not giving you hunters' squat!"

"Such defiance." the hunter said.

"We've been at this for weeks and he's not going to talk," the last one finally said.

"You're right," their leader said with a sigh.

Before I could blink, the leader unsheathed his knife and stabbed me in the chest with it. Silence filled the room for a minute until the leader spoke.

"Edward Elric, not only were you captured by hunters, you lasted for two and a half weeks and died not giving up any information on vampires . . . not bad. You definitely pass."

I winced as Tal pulled back the retractable blade. It didn't break the skin, but it would certainly leave a bruise.

I gave Tal a weak smile. "Thanks, Tal."

I gritted my teeth as Tal, Leon and Jericho pulled the stakes and spikes out my body.

"Sorry for doing this, kid." Tal apologized as he removed the stake from my right thigh. "But this has to be done to make sure no one cracks under the hunters' torture if they get caught."

"I know." I said with a hiss.

I'm sixteen now and I've been a vampire for eleven years. I learned much about the vampires' society, including that all vampires have to learn to fight to defend ourselves in case we run afoul of hunters once we have been turned. The children that were turned have to wait until their sixteen birthday, but I insisted on starting my training when I turned fourteen. Tal indulged me up to a point; I was told it took many years to train with weapons, hand-to-hand combat, and going through the interrogation process. He wouldn't let me touch the weapons and do the interrogation until I became sixteen working on the hand-to-hand combat for two years.

I swore as Leon pulled out the long spike out my side and Tal unshackled my hands and caught me as I slumped forward.

"Here." a hand gently cupped my battered cheek and pressed a cup against my lips.

I parted my lips and Lauren tipped the cup so the blood could flow into my mouth. Just Lauren told me years ago, I grew up drinking only vampire's blood. I drank all of the blood from the cup and I could feel my wounds start to heal. Lauren refilled the cup and I gained enough strength to hold the cup on my own. Even though I'm sixteen now, I could drink human blood if I wanted. I haven't though, not because I can't bring myself to feed on a human, but because . . .

"You're on your way on not being a fledging anymore. Way to go, runt." Jericho stated.

I felt the usual twinge of anger coarse through my body as Jericho called me a runt knowing how sensitive I am to my height. I reacted to it by throwing the cup at him as I yelled, "Who are you calling small—ugh!" I fell over as my injuries started bleeding anew. I smirked as Jericho cursed telling me that I got him.

Lauren tsked at me. "That's what you get for allowing Jeri to rile you up."

I apologized to Lauren and cursed softly as she and Leon patched me up. I couldn't walk on my own yet so I needed help from the others to get to the apartment I shared with Lauren. Lauren took over after we got inside since Leon had something to do. Lauren helped me cross the threshold of the apartment, to my room; I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. Boy was I exhausted, it felt like I could sleep for a week. I could feel Lauren remove my boots one at a time.

"Do you need help taking off your pants?" she asked.

I couldn't help blush at her question. I'm not attracted to Lauren mind you, she's like a older sister to me, but I am at that age that all teenage boys are like.

"No, thanks, I got it." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I lifted a bandaged arm and waved it as my answer.

"Okay. Sleep and recover. Good night, Ed." she said as she closed my bedroom door and my sharp hearing told me she headed for her room.

I let loose a sigh as I slowly undid my belt, unbutton my ruin pants and slid them off, biting back a moan of pain. I kicked my pants onto the floor then I closed my eyes again and let sleep take me into its sweet embrace.

* * *

I slowly removed the bandage on my side and glanced into the full-length mirror to have a proper look at it. Most of my wounds healed and the one in my side hasn't gotten there yet. Being deeper, it would take a bit of time. I taped the bandage back on as I heard voices in the living room and I guess Leon and Jericho arrived. I put on a pair of baggy black pants and a black tank top and walked into the living room.

"You're looking better." Jericho commented.

I gave him a cheery smile -it probably surprised him to see that smile- then I punched him hard in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled as he held his face.

That's payback for backhanding me." I answered sweetly.

"What?! I was acting the part! Did you want me to go easy on you, you petite princess?"

I felt a vein throb in my forehead at that insult. "I can take you any time, Jeri."

Whatever Jericho was about to say was lost when Lauren clobbered him . . . and me over our heads. I bit back a whimper as I clutched my aching head.

"Now I know how much you both want to play the macho card, but there will be fighting. Got it?" Lauren asked with a sweet smile.

Jericho and I hastily agreed. We both learned long ago that all hell would break loose when she smiled like that.

"Good." She said and handed me a cup of blood. I thanked her as I took the cup and sat in the armchair away from Jericho.

We chatted for sometime when Leon asked what I was going to do when I'm no longer a fledgling. I guess I should mention that. As I mentioned before, I found out much about the vampires' society, there are the vampires that were once human and the pureblood vampires. The pureblood vampires are snobs that looked down at the vampire made ones, not caring that they could be born as purebloods because of us. There's a hierarchy where fledglings that the newly made vampires are call and will be that after a certain amount of years or until they trained to become soldiers. You can say fledglings are the lowest of the class, the soldiers class varies and can remain at the bottom or move to the middle class or in some rare cases, rise to the upper class. From what I gathered, it's impossible and can be achieve if asked for by one of the elite vampires. The middle class is made up of the pureblood vampires and the first class is made up of the elite vampires or super vampires as some call them. There are seven of them and each one of them is named after a sin, it is said that they are the first to be created, they are more powerful than we all are and impossible to kill.

I was about to answer that I wasn't sure what I was going to do when there was a knock on the door. Lauren went to answer it and returned shortly with Tal. All our eyes were on him, his lips were pursed together, and his brows were knitted in deep thought.

"Is something wrong, Tal?" Leon asked.

Tal turned to me and I gripped the chair's arms with worry. I know I didn't do anything wrong, but that still didn't stop the nervous flutter in my stomach.

Tal pulled a letter from his pocket and held it out to me. "This letter was handed to me to give to you."

I took the letter from him and looked it over. The letter was seal with a crest pressed into a wax. I broke the seal, opened the flap, and removed the letter, I unfold the paper, and as I read, my eyes widened, and my jaw dropped.

"What is it?" three voices asked, one with concern, one with curiosity, and one with annoyance.

I licked my suddenly dried lips and stammered, "O-one of the Sins, Envy, wants me for one of his ranks. I'm to head out tomorrow."

Stunned silence filled the living room, and then Leon whistled. "Wow. You almost finished your training and already you're climbing the social ladder."

"Are you sure this isn't a prank?" Jericho asked and I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"If it was a prank, the prankster would lose their life over it." Tal said. "Its official, the vampire that gave it to me to give to Ed was . . . General Winter herself."

Everyone gasped and I couldn't believe my ears. A Sin wanted me. If I've still been human, I would've been sick to my stomach.

Tal looked me in the eyes and said, "Once a Sin has their eyes on you, the only way to get out is if death takes you. They say that the Sin can dismiss you, but that's rarely done."

No choices then, go or die. I gave Tal a weak smile. "I guess I should pack then."

* * *

I sat on my bed as my stomach flipped flopped around. I had finished packing my clothes with Lauren's help and I waited for when it's time for me to go. It felt like time had slowed or maybe I was hoping it did, but all too soon, I heard Lauren quietly knock on my door, and then slowly open it.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

I merely nodded, not trusting my voice. I got up from my bed, grabbed my suitcase, and walked out my room. I paused in the doorway connecting the hall to the living room when my eyes caught the notches. I smiled at those notches that recorded my growth. The memory of how much of a sore subject it had been the first time surfaced.

"_Why do I have to measure my height?" I asked, refusing to stand against the post._

"_So we can see if the drinking only vampire blood will you to continue to grow is true. You do want to grow up, don't you?" was Lauren's reply._

I couldn't help, but press my hand to the post. I'm going to miss this place. I'm going to miss Lauren, Tal, Leon, and even that bastard Jericho. I pulled my hand away, walked over to where Lauren stood waiting patiently. We soon met Tal, Leon, and Jericho at the train station for the 9:30am train. I bet you're all wondering if you've heard right and yes, you have. We aren't all nocturnal and we don't burst into flames in the sun. The reason why we feed at night is because it's easier for us not to be caught and back before the curfew was implemented, people would "disappear" at night. We tend to do our traveling in the day because not much hunters ride the trains in search of us vampires during the day. The only except to the night curfew is when people are riding the train with hunters riding it keep them safe from us.

Lauren pulled me into her arms. "Take care, Ed. Please write to me, I would like to know how you're doing."

"I will." I said as I hugged her back.

"Try to get along with the vampire there and don't skimp out on your training." Tal whispered to me so the humans wouldn't find out what we were.

"Okay, Tal."

"Don't get yourself killed, Shorty."

"I'll miss you too, asshole."

The train whistle blew and the conductor began announcing the train is about to depart. I got onto the train and lean out the window. Lauren smiled at me with proud tear filled eyes and I waved as the train took off. I closed the window and sagged back into my seat. A new adventure and life awaited me. Now if only the nervous flutter in my stomach would go away.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter and I do apologize for any mistakes I might've made. I'm currently working on chapter 5 and I'm almost done with it.


	5. The House of Envy

I would like to thank those who favorite this fic on and to those who left kudos on Archive of Our Own and for leaving reviews. I finally got around to coloring my fanart/cover for this fanfic and I did promise to put a link of it on my Tumblr, especially since I noticed much of Ed had been cut out. So here it is, just delete the spaces: crisischerubium. tumblr post/ 119198598871

I forgot the disclaimer in my last chapter so here it is again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters they belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own the fanfic and the various ocs that will appear. The title of the song belongs to HIM.

**Chapter 5: The House of Envy**

I spent much of the train ride reading in silence or I would have if a conductor hadn't stopped as he was making his rounds. He turned to me with a frown on his face and asked, "Aren't you a little young to be riding on your own?"

My eyebrow twitched and not wanting to get into trouble or kicked out of a moving train, I plastered on a smile—making sure to hide my fangs—and replied, "I'm not a little kid, sir. I'm in fact sixteen. I just happen to be . . . short."

The conductor's eyebrows shot up with surprise. "Oh, and here I thought only women were the only ones that should be your height."

Oh, yeah, this douche was asking for an ass kicking, my grip tightening on my book and I continued to hold back my temper, but that didn't mean I held back my tongue. "Ha, ha. I bet you get lots of dates with a comment like that."

The conductor glared down at me and I glared back. "What would a midget like you know about dating?"

Well, I never been on a date let alone looked at women, but I knew some things. "Well, for starters, women don't like it when men are assholes especially when they say that women should be short." my eyes made a quick sweep around the car. "Which, judging by the few women in this car glaring at you tells me that I'm right."

The conductor glanced around at the women, grumbled something about annoying shrimps, and continued on his rounds and I went back to my book with a satisfied smirk.

All too soon, the train came to a halt at the station I needed to get off. I stood up, stretched my stiff joints, listening to some crack, I put my book into my suitcase and left the train. I walked away from the station and noted how close to West city I was. I set my suitcase on the ground and dug out the letter from my pocket. I stared down at the directions and the map graciously added to the letter. I looked around my surrounding until I spotted the street I needed, stuffed the letter back into my pocket, took hold of my suitcase, and began my trek.

I soon found myself wandering away from the town, cutting through a forest and getting lost a few times that I would glare down at the piece of paper with utter frustration. I'm guessing that they didn't want any humans following me to where my final destination lay. Thankfully—and after getting lost a few times that the sun began to set—I found a trail to the mountains and I could see the mansion that was akin to a castle looming in the distance. I would say that I was surprise that vampires lived close to a town since most vampires find isolated areas to establish communities, but I have heard that some vampires try to live normal lives in cities and towns. It could be a rumor; I don't think a vampire can manage it without drawing attention to themselves when they start to feed, especially in a hunter-populated area. The sun had completely set when I reached the mansion and stood outside its gates with awe as I stared up at it. I know I was dallying; I drew in a breath, let it out slowly, and pushed the gate open. I took a step onto the grounds and the gates slammed shut behind me, the noise echoing in the still night.

I was halfway towards the mansion when I jumped at a voice. "Who are you?"

I whirled around, looking for that voice but found no one around.

"Up here."

My head snapped up and there sitting on one of the pedestal was a seventeen-year-old male with short spiky black hair and blue-grey eyes, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black pants. He eyed me and looked ready to attack if he didn't like my answer.

I cleared my throat and said, "My name is Edward Elric. I've been asked to come here."

The other teen studied me for a second and replied, "Show me your teeth."

I expected this; this is done in the vampire community to see if a newcomer was a vampire or a human. I pulled back my upper lip with my free hand and showed him my fangs.

"A new recruit, huh?" he asked and I nodded once I pulled my hand away. "Go on then."

I continued on only glancing over my shoulder at the teen once. I reached the door when the same voice stopped me. "Who are you?"

I blinked as I stared at the same teen leaning against the front door. "Uh . . ." did he just forget that we talked mere seconds ago? And how did he get in front of me quickly? No one can be _that_ fast.

"It's cool bro, he's a new recruit." a identical voice said behind me and I glanced over my shoulder and turned back a few time until I was sure I was dizzy from that action. Twins! Actual identical twins. This was my first time seeing them that I was so amazed. The only thing I wished was that they'd tell me their names and that they would dress differently so I could tell them apart.

The twin in front of me eyed his brother. "How can you be sure?" he asked.

"Coz he has fangs, I saw them." the other answered back.

"He could be a spy"

"I disagree, brother. He doesn't give off a spy vibe."

"Well I disagree with you, he could be a good actor." the other twin insisted.

"I disagree again. He's perfectly safe."

I stood rooted to my spot as I listened to the twins argue over my possibly being a spy and I don't know how it happened, but the topic changed to something else as they continued to disagree with one another.

"You wouldn't be able to tell a flower from a weed," the twin in front of me said.

"Are you saying I'm an idiot?" I couldn't see the twin standing behind me, but I could sense him narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Silence filled the air then the twin behind me took hold of my upper arms and lifted me. Lifted me as if I weighed nothing and set me aside. Granted he was strong being a vampire but still.

"Die!" he snarled as he lunged at his brother.

They both fell to the ground and I watched as they rolled across the ground, pounding each other and hurling insults at one another. I hadn't a clue on what to do. Do I wait for them to stop or go inside? Luckily, the universe decided to make that decision for me.

"What's going on out here?" a woman with short red hair came out the front door and sighed when she caught sight of the brothers. "At it again,"

She looked up and spotted me.

"Ah, hi, I received a letter to come here." I told her.

She seemed to perk up. "Oh. A new one! That's so rare. Come on in." she waved her hand and I gazed down at the twins. "Don't worry about them, they're always like this. We usually leave them alone until they finish beating themselves bloody."

I nodded and waited until the twins rolled away and quickly rushed through the entrance before they rolled my way. The woman closed the door behind me.

"I'm Rowan Ferro and you are?"

"Edward Elric."

"Please to meet you, Edward. I'm going to take a wild guess that the twins didn't introduce themselves." my nod confirmed her guess. "They are Eren and Erek Yates."

"Which was which?" I asked as I followed Rowan deep into the mansion.

She shrugged. "They dress alike that no one other then General Winter can tell them apart and that's only because she threatened to give them the most embarrassing haircut so she can tell them apart if they don't respond to their name when she calls them."

Okay . . . "I take it they fight each other a lot?"

"Only when they start disagreeing with each other, no one knows why they do that, they just do. The only time they ever agree with each other is during training or in battle. I personally think Eren and Erek do it for fun, but the others think they're serious and that the world would end if they find something they agree on." Rowan explained.

I gave her a nervous chuckle and wondered if this place is filled with crazy vampires.

Rowan led me up the stairs and as we passed other vampires, I noticed them giving me curious stares or trying to size me up. We stopped at some doors and Rowan pushed them open. I followed her in and marveled at the large room, my first thought was that it's a ballroom and I wondered why Rowan brought me here.

"Please wait here." Rowan instructed and closed the door behind her.

I scanned the room and thought it bare if not for a single chair; my brows knitted together as I stared at the chair and pondered why it was here. The minutes ticked by and I was sure I was forgotten when the doors opened again and Rowan entered the room once more, but followed by some large looking vampires and I was subconsciously aware of the height difference. Rowan and one of the men moved to the wall as the rest of the vampires sized me up and I could see that they weren't at all impressed with me. Then a woman walked in. She was tall for a woman, her hair white hair—betraying her Ishbalan heritage—pulled back into a bun, and icy blue, stern looking eyes. She wore the black and red military uniform–so were the other male vampires, but I noticed that her uniform coat's tail was longer than theirs and the only other color were patches with a green symbol sewn onto the coats' arms. She walked with a military gait towards me, stopped, and stared down at me as if I was some animal on display.

"Edward Elric I presume?"

"Ye-yes," I answered, my voice quaking a little.

"I am General Winter."

_So this is the General I heard about._ I thought and I thought it fit her well with her white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

My eyes caught movement behind the General, they moved on their own to see who else came in and my jaw dropped.

There was another General Winter! Only this one had a sword strap to her waist. Just how many twins were living here?! I was sure my brain would explode from all this. The first General turned to look at what I was gaping at and the second General had stopped in her tracks, stared back with an eyebrow raised.

"I would appreciate it if you don't parade as me when we have new recruits," she said.

What?

The first General smirked and I turned as her voice became a little raspy and mannish. "Besides it being fun, I thought it best for any new recruits to find out what I can do."

The air seemed to crackle with red electrical energy as the first General Winter began changing. She changed into a . . . well, an androgynous looking teen is probably the best choice of words. He, I'm going with he because he look like a man, but with some feminine features. His shoulders and abdomen were masculine where his face, hips, and legs were feminine. His hair changed from white to long strands of dark green that seem to fall all round his head, making him resemble a palm tree. His eyes became purple and the pupils like that of a serpent's, the uniform melted away leaving him with fingerless gloves, a tight midriff shirt, short shorts with a skort gracing his hips and what I would like to call toeless and heelless stockings on his feet.

The shape-shifting vampire gave me a toothy grin and raised his arms up. "I'm Envy and welcome to my house."

I was dumbstruck. I was in the presence of the Sin and all I could do was nod. Envy's smile turned into a frown and he tilted his head to right, as he looked at me confused. "Did I break your brain?" he asked as he began poking me in the head.

"N-no, sir, I just never met a Sin before." I told him once I found my voice again.

He smiled again and said, "Consider yourself lucky, not many catches a Sin's interest."

I nodded again, I heard boots clacking on the floor, and I turned to see the real General Winter heading my way. I looked into her eyes and shivered. I admit that Envy is intimidating, but there was such coldness in General Winter's eyes that said that not only would she give the twins their bad hair cuts, but said that she wouldn't hesitate killing me if I step out of line. I stood as still as her blue eyes roamed over me.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen." I answered.

"You're quite small for a sixteen-year-old."

I'd like to say that I was holding back to not lash out at her about my height, but I was a little scared to do so.

"Well, you know what they say General- big things come in small packages." I wasn't sure if Envy meant that as an innuendo or not, but either way, I could feel my face heat up.

I gazed at Envy out the corner of my eyes and I saw an emotion swimming in his eyes that I couldn't tell what it was. It was there and gone so fast. He spun on his heel and headed for the chair with General Winter following him.

"All right, Edo. Impress me." Envy said as he plopped down into the chair.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded and the air stirred as the other vampires approached me.

Rowan came up to me, took my suitcase from me and went back to stand at the wall with the one vampire that didn't move from his spot.

"Fight and defeat as many as them as you can," General Winter elaborated. I must've still looked confuse, as General Winter explained, "We wish to assess your fighting skill to determine if you have a place here or not."

I heard one of the vampires scoff. "Fight him? The only thing Shorty would be able to do is kick at our knees."

Now that I didn't have to face General Winter that temper of mine that surfaced when anyone made a short comment came back and I snapped, "Who's so small his bite is like a mosquito's?!"

I leapt at the vampire and hit him in the face with my knee. Once I landed, I went after the next person with a fist to his solar plexus. One of them grabbed my shoulder; I grabbed it and flung him over my shoulder. Eventually I stood there panting as the giant vampires lay on the floor twitching and groaning.

Laughter filled the room, I turned, remembering who was in the ballroom with me, and I saw Envy clutching his stomach as he laughed. "So small his bite is like a mosquito's! Good one!" he sobered with a sigh and wiped a tear from his eye. "What do you think, General?"

"Impressive strength, I'll give him that. However, if that's how he goes into fights when someone pokes at his small stature, he'll be dead and it's certainly not needed here." The General answered.

It felt like my heart fell to my knees, I don't know why I felt like that, but I didn't want to be dismissed so soon.

Envy stroked his chin in his musing and said, "Let's give him a second chance. This time let's give him a stronger opponent than those goons."

"G-goons?" I heard one of the grunts moan as they picked themselves up.

"I will be his opponent." The General said as she took a step forward and took hold of her sword's hilt.

I took a step back as I sense how strong she is and knew my ass would be handed to me in a second.

"Step down, General. _I'll_ be his opponent." Envy said.

I heard gasps and mutters, I guess Envy never or rarely engages new recruit. General Winter glanced at Envy, took a step back, and placed her arms behind her back. "Very well, sir."

I watched as Envy's eyes blaze with excitement and his smile widen. He launched himself from his chair into the air and a voice in my head screamed at me to stop gawking and to move. I stumbled back as Envy came crashing down where I was.

Holy shit! The impact made the room tremble if not the whole mansion and he left a small crater. It didn't faze him in the slightest and he came at me again. He sent a high kick to my head, I ducked down, swept at his leg, and Envy backflip away. Envy's fast I noted, but luckily Lauren's fast too and since I trained with her, I was able to dodge and block most of his attacks.

I wasn't completely helpless and I had a plan. I attacked Envy, using the same predictable attacks until he was used to them. I wore a jacket to hide the blades attached to my forearms that would pop out when I hit a switch. I counted my attacks and when I attacked with my left leg, making Envy move back to avoid it, I hit the switch and ran at him as the blade popped out. I could see I caught him by surprise as I lashed at him and I was sure I got him, but like I said, Envy's fast and he seemed to have vanished. I stiffened as I felt a blade press between my shoulder blades.

"Not bad. Not only were you able to go toe to toe with me, but you came close to cutting me."

Envy removed the blade from my back; I looked over my shoulder at him and was almost floored by what I saw. I now know that Envy is a shape-shifting vampire and could make himself look like anyone, but to able to shape his arm into a blade? He's definitely a super vampire.

Envy nodded as the same red energy crackle and his arm became normal again.

"You'll do. Don't you agree, General?"

"Yes sir. He kept his head leveled this time and using the same attacks to lure you into a false sense of security to strike with a concealed weapon was impressive." The General answered.

"Hear that? You impressed her. That's better than what she thought of you before." Envy told me as he patted me on the back.

"Thank you." I muttered as General Winter walked over to us.

"I welcome you to my house as a new recruit. Normally you'd start out as a grunt and work your way up if the General or I feel you made a great deal of effort to rise in the ranks, but I think we can skip that and have you start as a ranking soldier. What do you think, General?" Envy said.

"If it pleases you, sir," General Winter response back.

"Major should do." Envy decided with a nod.

I felt my jaw drop and I gaped at such a jump in ranking. "Th-thank you, sir,"

Envy nodded again. "Rowan, be a dear and assign O' chibisan to a room, take him to get his uniform, and show him around." He instructed Rowan.

_O' chibisan?_ I had to bite my tongue at the embarrassing nickname Envy gave me.

"Yes, sir," Rowan answered back.

Envy turned to leave when one the vampires said, "Wait a damn second! I've been a grunt for nearly twenty-three years and this midget get bumped up to Major on his first day? That's not fair!"

I turned towards that vampire's direction with the intention of retorting about how I'm not short, but stopped when Envy froze in his track and I swore the air became chilly.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Envy asked with such venom in his tone that it sent a shiver down my spine.

The vampire must've known he said something wrong because he began stammering, "I-I . . ."

He cried out and fell to his knee as Envy stood before the vampire with his hand buried in his chest. I didn't see him move!

"I will not tolerate anyone questioning my decision. If you do it again, I'll kill you. Understand?" Envy asked calmly.

"I-I understand, forgive my insolence, sir." The vampire gasped.

Envy seemed satisfied with his answer and drew his hand from the vampire's chest. The vampire pressed a hand to his chest to starch the blood as Envy licked the blood from his hand. I could now see why some vampires would be afraid to be chosen by a Sin, we are expendable to them.

"Patch him up, Bastian. I don't want him to die from blood loss and dirty this room with his ashes." Envy told this Bastian guy like he hadn't just threatened to kill someone a moment ago.

"Yes, sir," The vampire that stood next to Rowan answered.

Envy and General Winter turned and exit the ballroom and I caught the vampire glaring at me like it was my fault he almost had his heart ripped out.

Apparently, Rowan noticed it too. "I'd stay away from Bentley for a while if I were you. Come with me and I'll take you to your room."

I took my suitcase from Rowan and followed her and I still felt the sear of Bentley's glare at my back.

* * *

As I was typing this chapter, General Winter rather reminded me a little like Olivier. That wasn't my intention. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, especially the limited fighting scenes.


	6. The Tour

I know it's been a year, I'm not dead, and I haven't completely abandoned this fanfic. I've been busy with college classes and I was having some writer's block with this, I felt it was slow and a bit boring. Hopefully it gets better after this chapter.

**MadameMirage77: **I could've sworn I mentioned about whether there would be alchemy or not in my fanfic and I had thought about it, but I decided that there wasn't going to be any alchemy as this is a AU. It also wouldn't be fair for the vampires if Roy is able to set them all on fire with his fire alchemy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters they belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own the fanfic and the various ocs that will appear. The title of the song belongs to HIM.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Tour**

There was an awkward silence as I followed Rowan up some stairs. I know I was still reeling over becoming part of Envy's crew or army or whatever it is and how his personality changed from happy and weird to...removing his blood covered hand from a chest cavity. I certainly don't want to remember Envy like that; I rather remember the smile he gave me...

Where did that come from? In hopes to quell my thoughts on Envy, I cleared my throat and asked, "May I ask what ranking you have?"

"I don't have one. I'm not part of Envy's army." Rowan answered.

Oh. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm a blacksmith. I make and repair weapons." She told me.

That's good to know. With a blacksmith here means I wouldn't have to seek one out if my weapons need repairs.

"What was that Bentley's problem?" I decided to ask.

"It's like he said, he's been here for twenty-three years and he's still a grunt," she answered.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Grunts share a room with one bathroom and they have limited privileges whereas the ranking officers get a room to themselves and lots of privileges. Many of us bust our asses to become a ranking officer and get those commendations whereas some people- like you- are given the rank right away." Rowan explained.

"I take it that getting a rank so soon is rare." I said.

"It is very rare for Envy to be impressed with our fighting skill. He must really like you."

I didn't know what to say about that. I didn't think I was skillful to catch the Sin's eyes and I was curious to know why Envy made me a Major so quickly, let alone give me a second chance to prove myself when General Winter wasn't impressed with me the first time I fought Bentley and the others. I guess because Envy is a royal vampire the General has to answer to him, and he has the final say.

My head snapped forward and my skin tingled with pain.

"What was that for?!" I yelled as I whipped around to face Rowan.

"You kept on walking when I turned down a hall and you didn't hear me call your name," she answered calmly.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." I told her. "And don't grab my braid." I mumbled as I rubbed my scalp.

"Best be careful with that or you'll find yourself somewhere you shouldn't be or get lost if you don't know this place yet." she informed me and possibly ignored my mumbling.

As we walked down the hall, I noticed that we were walking towards a man leaning against a wall.

"About time you two got here," the man said visibly annoyed.

"Oh, we were purposely walking slowly to make you wait all night for us, Tino." Rowan told him with a hint of amusement in her voice.

I studied this vampire, he was standing close to 6 feet with long shaggy black hair and like every vampire he was good looking except for some of the visible scars on his face and he had an eye patch over his right eye. He must've gotten the scars and lost his eye before he was turned into a vampire.

"And here I thought it was shorty's fault."

My blood boiled and I ran towards him yelling, "Who's so short he's as slow as a snail?!" My mind raced with what I wanted to do to him when I got my hands on him, but I never got in reach of Tino as Rowan grabbed hold of me and kept me at bay.

"Charming." he said unimpressed.

"Calm down Ed, before that temper gets the best of you." Rowan whispered to me.

I took couple of deep breaths and finally calmed down and Rowan released me.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"This is your new room," Tino answered as he pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket.

"Why do you have so many keys?" I asked.

"It's because I'm the housekeeper and I'm responsible for the keys to the many rooms," he answered as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Why is that?" I inquired.

"I'm more reliable than the last vampire who had the job."

"Had?" I pushed further.

"The last housekeeper was a female vampire and she was pretty unstable. Sometimes she would come onto male vampires and if they refused her, she'd sneak into their room and kill them in their sleep." Tino answered.

"That is, if she didn't decide to... rape them." Rowan added, causing me to drop my suitcase in shock.

My eyes widen in horror. "She actually did that?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. General Winter caught her trying to that to one of the twins." Rowan said trying to reassure me.

"Is that vampire still around?" I asked. I'm worried and you'd be worried too if there's some crazy vampire chick running around doing stuff like that to males.

Tino must've seen the look of fear on my face because he said, "Envy decided her fate and was put to death. I've been doing this gig for close to forty-nine years now."

I couldn't help let out a sigh in relief.

I followed Tino into my new room and took it in. It was a little bigger than my last room and already furnished with a king size bed, a dresser, a small bookshelf, a desk, a chair, and a reading lamp. There was a fireplace set into wall opposite of the bed.

I set my suitcase onto the bed and checked the door on the left side of the fireplace to find it was the bathroom. It was clean with your typical sink with a mirror hanging over it and a claw feet tub. I could see the toilet was taken out for obvious reasons. I turned the light out and closed the door behind me.

"Here's your key to your room. I suggest you lock your door when you're out or in." Tino said as he held up the key as I checked the other door to see it is a closet.

"Why?" I asked as I took it from him.

"Besides that crazy housekeeper, we had a few cases where a disgruntled vampire wait in the another vampire's room, waited for them to return and killed them. And there was another one that broke down the door and attacked the vampire." Tino explained.

"I've told you this place can be pretty cutthroat." Rowan said when she saw the surprised look on my face.

"I'll bring some sheets and a pillow later." Tino promised.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Tino said then left Rowan and me alone.

"So, do you have to share a room with the grunts?" I asked out of the blue.

Rowan raised a brow at me. "Are you flirting with me?" she asked and didn't give me a chance to answer. "Firstly, you're not my type. I'm not into short guys—"

"Who's so short he can flirt with a mouse?!" I snapped automatically.

Rowan ignored my outburst as she continued, "And secondly, I'm married."

Oh, that's nice to hear. I cleared my throat. "I was asking in case I need to ask you something."

"I'm neither a grunt nor a ranking officer. I have my own room for blacksmithing and I have some privileges as the ranking officers." she answered.

"Oh."

"I'm suppose to give you a tour, but first we need to get you some uniforms." she told me.

"Uniforms?" I wondered. I have seen General Winter wearing one, but everyone else including Rowan aren't.

I decided to voice this. "Is the uniform mandatory? No one else besides General Winter is wearing one."

"Envy and even General Winter are lax about it. We only wear it once a week or if one of Envy's siblings comes to visit."

_That sounds reasonable I guess._ I thought.

After I locked my room, Rowan took me to a room on the third floor. She knocked on the door and entered after a voice said, "Enter."

As I walked in, I noted that the room looked to be a tailor's workshop. There were cloths on the tables and in the cabinets, spools of thread, needles, and other sewing supplies in a kit, and there were dressmaker dummies of various sizes for men and women. A middle age woman looked up from her sewing as we walked in.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "We have a new one, have we?"

Rowan nodded and gave the introductions. "This is Edward Elric. Edward, this is Alyss Stone, our tailor."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Alyss said kindly as she stood up from the sewing table. "I guess you're here for some uniforms." she gazed at me with curiosity. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." I answered.

"My!" Alyss exclaimed. "You're quite small for your age."

"Who's so small he's no bigger than a daisy?!" I snapped.

Alyss stared wide eyed at my outburst and Rowan said, "He does that when someone comments about his height."

"I see. Well, I don't have anything in your size unfortunately. I'll have to take your measurement so I can make some for you later. For now, I can have you put one on so I can alter it."

Alyss had me stand on a stool as she took my measurements and carefully wrote them down. Then she gave me a uniform set and shooed me behind a divider screen to try them on. I stripped down to my boxers and put the uniform on. The sleeves and pant legs were long on me of course that it felt like I was wearing my dad's clothes.

...Oh my god! I can't believe I thought I was small!

I gripped my head and thrashed around trying not to yell. I must've failed for Alyss asked, "Are you all right dear? You're making strange grunting sounds."

"I'm fine." I answered once I calmed down.

I pulled the leg cuffs up so I wouldn't trip and rolled the sleeves up and walked out from behind the divider.

"Oh! Don't you look adorable," Alyss cooed as Rowan bit her lip to keep from laughing and yeah, I blushed.

"Come over here so I can hem those cuffs, dear."

I stood on the stool once more as Alyss went to work of pinning the hems on my uniform. Once Alyss finished hemming the cuffs and I was careful taking the uniform off so I wouldn't stick myself with the pins, dressed into my own clothes, gave Alyss the uniforms, and thanked her. Rowan and I continued on our tour throughout the mansion and I practically moaned at the size of the library and knew I would be spending most of my time in there.

Rowan ended the tour at the dining room. "What kind of blood do you want?"

There were many tables in the huge dining room with some vampires sitting at some of them and against one wall was a buffet table with chafes of blood and clean goblets. None of the chafes had labels on them so I wasn't sure if they had human blood or vampire blood.

"Uh, do any of those chafes have vampire blood in them?" I asked. "I haven't gotten around to drinking human blood yet."

Rowan studied me and replied, "We don't usually have vampire blood at hand. The only time that happens is when a vampire pissed Envy off enough to drain them of their blood and not give them a quick death. Like the last housekeeper."

Well that's disappointing.

"I'm guessing you have a reason for not drinking human blood so I'll give you some of my blood for today and I'll tell you now, it's going to be a chore asking someone willing to bleed for you."

I went and sat at a table as Rowan went to fill a goblet and grabbed a clean one for me. She set the goblets on the table and I watched as she pushed up her sleeve, pull out a knife, slice her wrist open, and let her blood drip into the goblet. Once the goblet filled up, she pressed her hand to her wrist to stop the flow.

"Thank you." I said as I pick up the goblet and she nodded.

We sat in silent and sipped our goblets of blood. By chance, a vampire wearing a uniform walked by and I remembered the strange symbol I saw on the uniforms.

"What does the symbol on the uniform mean?" I inquired.

"It's the mark of Envy," answered Rowan.

"Why would Envy need a mark?" I inquired further.

"All the Sins have a mark and it's so each of the Sins knows who works for whom."

"Why?" I pushed on.

"There have been problems in the past where a Sin claimed a vampire as theirs even when they worked for another or when they bled a vampire," one of the twins explained as he slid into a chair.

I noticed he was sporting a black eye, a cut lip, and bite marks on his neck.

"So who won your little fight? You or your brother?" Rowan asked innocently I'm sure.

"I did." he answered.

"Like hell you did." the other twin snapped as he slipped into a chair of his own. This twin was also sporting a black eye, a broken nose and cut eyebrow.

"I had you crying uncle," the first twin stated.

"You did not," the second twin growled back.

I could tell by the glint in their eyes they were about to go another round and glancing around the room, the other vampires must have the same thought as some quickly downed their goblets and left while others took their goblets and exited hastily.

Luckily and strangely, General Winter entered the dining room and grabbed the twins by their ears.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" whined both the twins.

General Winter ignored their whines of pain and turning to her left calmly said, "Eren," and to her right, "Erek. You both know you are forbidden to fight in here after what happened last time. If you both so much as think about it- you both may be in your thirties, but that doesn't mean I can't still treat you both as children and punish you as such. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," they both answered.

"Good." General Winter said and released her hold on their ears and left.

"I swear she has a sixth sense when it comes to us about to fight." Eren said as he rubbed his ear.

"She could've been walking by and she could've heard you two starting on your argument." Rowan suggested.

"What are you both to the General?" I inquired.

"We're her boy toys." Erek answered.

I was taken by surprise by his answer that I spat the blood I was drinking all over the table and sputtered.

"Don't listen to my idiot brother." Eren reassured me and smacked his brother over the head. "We were her wards."

Oh, thank god! He had said it with such a straight face and conviction that I thought it was true. Made me wonder how long it took him to rehearse that to make it seem so genuine.

"W-wards?" I asked as I cleared my airway.

"We're vampire born. When we were eleven—" Eren began.

"Twelve." Erek corrected.

Eren glared at his brother and continued on, "Our village was attacked by hunters and our parents and everyone we knew were killed. We survived because we were hiding but I was badly injured."

"I was afraid he was going to die. I tried feeding him my blood, but no matter how much I gave him, it wasn't helping him."

"He gave me so much of his blood that he was about to die with me from blood loss. By luck, Winter found us, saved our asses by giving her some of her blood and then took us in."

"Why didn't your blood help your brother?" I asked.

"Vampires can't heal or sustain themselves with their own blood so we theorized because we're twins that make our blood similar and we can't help each other with it." Eren explained.

That makes sense.

"So you're both in your thirties when you look seventeen?" I asked.

"We age slowly." Erek said while Eren stated, "We stopped aging at seventeen."

Well now, I can get my curiosity satisfied. "I never been around vampire borns before and I'm curious to know if you still age when you drink human blood or not."

"The whole human blood anti-aging thing only works on the vampire made types." Erek answered.

"So Ed, what's your story?" Rowan asked.

I told them my story, starting from being turned into a vampire by Doyle to getting my letter from General Winter."

"That vampire was definitely grade A creeper." Erek said.

"That creep made my skin crawl when we first laid eyes on him." Eren agreed as he shivered.

"You both met him?" I asked surprised.

"Not really." Erek answered.

"Actually yeah, we did. He gave us such a lecherous look when he talked to our parents and us." Eren told his brother.

I watched as Eren's eyes dart behind me and ask, "Is there a reason Bentley's giving you the 'I want to gut you' glare?"

I turned in my seat and sure enough, there was Bentley was sitting at a table behind me and glaring.

"Well, he got mad when Envy gave me the Major rank." I answered as I turned back in to face them.

Erek whistled. "Damn. Envy must've liked you to rank you so quickly."

"Plus, Bentley questioned Envy on it and almost got himself killed." Rowan told them in a hush tone.

"Ooh," one of the twins hissed. "You should never do that, that's basically a death wish."

"I figured that out when Envy buried his hand into Bentley's chest." I said.

Those twins gave me a look that said they thought Death was standing behind me.

"Best you watch your back, it can get pretty cutthroat for newbies here." warn Erek.

"And on that note, I'm heading to bed." Rowan announced.

"And I suggest you three do the same. The last thing you twins want is General Winter breaking your door down wondering why you aren't at training."

"Training?" I asked.

"Yeah, the General wants us up at the crack of sunset and do some training." Erek explained.

"She doesn't want any one of us to slack off, get lazy and you know, get killed by hunters when we run into them." Eren added.

Well that makes sense. I drained my goblet and got up from the table. I soon noticed the twins give each other a look and got up from the table as well. I brushed it off as them heading to their room, but then it was hard to ignore that they were following me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked them.

"It's 'cuz we saw Bentley getting up from his seat when you were getting up," one of them answered.

"And what? You both don't think I can take care of myself?" I asked them.

"Nah! You obviously can take care of yourself if got a place here, but Bentley is the type to stab you in back if given the chance."

I didn't know what to say as we walked to my room. "Thanks... for walking me to my room." I told them awkwardly.

"Sure, but be sure to lock your door. We'll wait until you do."

"Okay." I said.

_At least they didn't offer to stand guard at my door or sleep on the floor in my room._ This thought ran through my head as I unlocked the door.

I bid the twins goodnight and locked the door after I entered my room.

I saw that Tino set the linens on my bed and I remembered I didn't put my clothes and toiletries away. I put my clothes into the dresser, my hairbrush on top the dresser, placed my suitcase in the closet, and made the bed. I took my toiletries into the bathroom and set them where I want them to, brushed my teeth, then stripped down to my boxers and undershirt, and pulled my braid loose. I climbed into my new bed and wondered how my life will be like from now on as I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter. I probably made some mistakes in my haste to get this up. I'll look over it again in a few day to see if anything needs to be added, removed or fixed. Now to work on the next chapter with "Golden Time Lover" for inspiration.


	7. An Evening with Envy

First, I would like to thank **Bashirsuku, Titan_Jaeger, The_Sin_Pride, thearticcritic, RaggedDreams, and lovelle7 **for hoping that I get well from my surgery and for their nce comments. Thank you all very much. Second, I wish to apologize for the long wait. I know I said I had to take it easy for two weeks and after that week was done, I had my three weeks vacation before my college's summer quarter began and I had intended to write during those three weeks. But I guess my body was still healing since most of those three weeks resulted me in feeling pretty drained and always taking naps, and when I did start to write, I was having writer's block. I guess that's what happens my brain/imagination come up with story ideas for later chapters and not on what I'm working on. I know these sounds like terrible excuses but that's how it happened. Ah well. Also before anyone gets any idea with the chapter title, it's not what you think is going to happen. Sorry. Two more chapters is when the yaoi (*cough* smut) starts, I swear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters they belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own the fanfic. The title of the song belongs to HIM.

**Chapter 7: An Evening with Envy**

_Dear Lauren,_

My brows furrowed as I paused and considered what to write next. I have been living at Envy' house for a week now and I debated what to tell Lauren and what to leave out as not to worry her. I found out a few days ago that there's a phone, but everyone has a limit on using it. Apparently there are some paranoia about the humans finding out the numbers we vampires use and will track those numbers to our locations. This is why I'm writing a letter to Lauren. Now I bet you all are wondering how we get letters to where they need to be without them being intercepted. Remember when Rowan told me she's married? Turns out her husband's a human and he delivers letters among the vampires and to prevent the vampires from killing him, he had to get some tattoo to let them know he's married to a vampire and not only is he working for them but if they killed him then Rowan have them put to death if she so desired.

I dipped the pen into the ink and went back to writing about my week to Lauren. I wrote about the first training I went. I admit I was impressed with Eren and Erek‒ not with each other surprisingly; their opponent was against the General. For twins that get into arguments and got into fights from disagreements, they were amazing when they work together against an opponent. Granted, they both had their asses handed to them by the General, but I was still impressed from watching them fight as if they were one person. I hesitated once more on whether to let Lauren know about Bentley. I'd be lying if I said it got better... but it hasn't. Bless the twins, they took it upon themselves to serve as my bodyguards after Bentley broke my arm during one of the trainings. I don't know who decided to pair us together but after it happened, he claimed it was an accident. It felt like he was trying to rip my arm off, but luckily it only took two glasses of blood to heal the break. Since then, any time he would come over to me during training, General Winter would partner us up with someone else. The twins told me one time that Bentley was told many times to stay away from me, but I could always see him nearby, glaring at me. I guess, as long he doesn't physically hurt me again, he's fine.

I'm not a coward; I was told he might stab me in the back if given a chance. I know he still holds a grudge against me and I worry that one day he'll throw caution to the wind and attack me once I'm alone. In the end, I wrote to Lauren about my first day here and how Bentley targeted me as his enemy and reassured her that I'll be fine. I placed the pen down on the desk and read the letter, picking it up every often to add something to it. Finally satisfied with the letter, I fold it up, placed it into an envelop, sealed it, and wrote Lauren's name and address on it. I let out a tired sigh, stretched my arms, then poured myself a glass of blood. The night after I arrived, a maid- I guess she was a maid, came to my room with a carafe of vampire blood and an empty goblet. I guess Rowan informed General Winter or Envy about my situation with human blood and decided to make sure I had my own source of vampire blood so I don't accidentally or someone force to drink human blood. But I do wonder at times who is providing me with their blood. I drained my goblet and stretched my arms over my head once again; I got up from my chair and left my room. Don't worry I made sure to lock the door behind me. I glanced around and found no twins in sight. I would've found that odd, but they have lives too, or they have gotten into another fight with each other and/or the General is punishing them for it. Pitying them a little if that was the reason they weren't hanging around my room, I started down one of the halls to my destination.

It took me awhile to navigate around Envy's mansion and I'd probably be lost if it weren't for Eren and Erek. I made it to the library and I felt my face light up with delight at all the books waiting for me to read. I browsed the shelves, the one thing that I was most curious about was the vampire history, I'm unsure if anyone really knew because I had heard various version of how the vampires were born, and I was curious about learning about the other Sins. So far, I couldn't find any books on them. I wondered if it was deliberate so the information wouldn't fall into the hunters' hands or if everyone had been too lazy to write any books after so many centuries. I merely selected a book that looked interesting, sat at one of the tables, and began reading. I don't know how much time ticked by, I was quite engrossed with the book that I literally jumped when someone said, "Hey there."

I clutched my chest as I felt my heart raced and I looked up to see Envy smiling at me.

"You scared me." I told him once I was sure my heart slowed back down.

"Sorry, but you should be more careful, there are some vampires that would take advantage of that to kill you or seduce you." Envy replied.

"I-I'll remember that." I stuttered. I don't know why, but when Envy used the word 'seduce' it made me a bit... warm.

"How are you doing? Adjusting here all right?" Envy asked.

"Fine so far." I answered. I'm sure Envy knew about my broken arm so I didn't feel the need to tell him.

The air seemed to grow heavy with what I thought was silent, I looked up to see Envy... for the better word to describe it, angry at me.

Before I could ask him what is wrong, Envy asked, "What are the twins to you?"

I blinked at his unexpected question. "Eren and Erek are good friends. When they aren't fighting one another," I told him.

"Do you like them?" he asked again.

I was confused as I had just told Envy I liked them as friends. "I like them as friends." I informed him.

"Do you like them?" Envy emphasized.

I know my face portrayed confusion, but Envy ignored it as I pondered on what Envy was talking about. I locked eyes with is purple eyes and I was sure I saw jealousy in them. It hit me what he was implying and I felt my face flush. "I-I'm not in love with them, I just like them as friends." I told him.

"You hang out with them a lot." I guess Envy wasn't convinced with my answer.

I bit my lower lip before telling him, "They... act as my bodyguards because of Bentley. I'm sure you know that he broke my arm during a training session. I swear I'm not attracted to them. They aren't my type."

I could feel Envy search my eyes and I wanted to turn my gaze away, but I couldn't. Envy's expression changed and he smiled at me. I don't know why, but I was sure my face grew hotter.

"What'cha ready o'chibi-san?" Envy asked as he swiftly sat in the chair next to me. I could feel him press against my bare left arm as he lean in closer to read what I was reading, my heart fluttered, and goosebumps ran down that arm.

What's wrong with me?!

"I-I tried to look for a book on the Sins and the vampire history, but I couldn't find any so I just picked a book that caught my attention." Dammit! I can't believe I keep stuttering tonight!

"You don't know?" Envy inquired surprised.

"I've heard different versions of the history and I was just told about that the seven Sins are royalty or super vampires as I heard some say and that you all recruit vampires into your army, but I wasn't told about you having special abilities." I explained.

Envy seemed to brighten. "I can tell you since they're my siblings. Okay, you know about my shapeshifting ability, Pride is able to manipulate the shadows around him, but there's a limit to his ability. He needs light to use the shadows and his shadow can be destroyed if the light is too bright or if he's surrounded by darkness. Wrath is a deadly swordsman and can predict his opponent's moves with his clairvoyant eye known as the 'ultimate eye'. Sloth is physically stronger and faster than vampires- when he's not being his namesake. Greed can turn his entire being into a diamond-hard body armor. Not only can Gluttony drink blood, but also for some reason none of us can fathom, he can consume people. We don't know what happens to those people. Lust is the only female sibling and she can extend her fingers to great lengths and are capable of cutting through most substances on Earth." Envy took a deep breath. "As for armies, Pride doesn't have any. Being what he is, he believes he can kill hunters on his own with his shadow ability. Sloth has servants assigned to him to take care of him and make sure he drinks blood Gluttony, Greed, and Lust sends to him so he doesn't waste away."

"How do the servants manage that?" I question.

"If they could get him to drink the blood, that way, if not then I believe they would hook IVs into him."

"They gather blood? How?" I wondered.

I watched as Envy scratches his head. "Um, you can say he and his army or as I like to call them, 'harvesters', took control of a farming village some time ago. They let the farmers live and work their fields to make money and every so often the harvesters harvest blood from them. Not enough for the humans to die of blood loss, but they do drain all the blood from those who tries to escape or rebel."

Envy could see the horrified expression on my face. "Does the human blood we have come from Gluttony and his harvesters?" I asked.

"Some. But like I said, Greed and Lust also harvest blood from humans too." Greed owns a casino in the bad part of Dublith. His vampires run the casino for humans to gamble their money away in. There been times where gamblers would ask for money to continue their gambling, Greed will use drugs to knock them out to take a pint of blood and then give the requested loan. If the human is unable to make up the money they lost and the loan they got from the casino, then Greed would drain them of all their blood, as long they don't have family that would miss them so that hunters wouldn't be sniffing around his casino." Envy sighed heavily. "Greed being greed, he asks for a lot of money for the blood he harvest. Now Lust has whorehouses and strip clubs in various locations in Amestris. Her 'army' consists of just women or as I like to call them, succubi, and what they do is get their clients drunk or drugged, harvest blood from them once they pass out in privacy and make them think they merely passed out from having sex with the succubi."

I had to digest all of this. "Okay." I said slowly. "What about Wrath's army then?"

"Like me, he looks at vampires with potential and recruits them. Wrath takes the vampires he recruits and tries to turn them into super soldiers. Sometimes it doesn't work. His soldiers aren't safe from his rage, when he becomes enrage, he'll take all that anger out on them and he would once again have to recruit new vampires. Be thankful you aren't part of his army." Envy added the last bit with a wink. I looked away slightly embarrassed and fighting the urge to blush. I guess that's mainly why are afraid of being chosen by one of the Sins. I'm quite glad that Envy chose to recruit me and not Wrath.

"And now, I'll tell you how we vampires were created." Envy told me, snapping me from my thoughts.

We talked until dawn. I was still surprise how nice Envy seemed when he was with me and when he answered the questions I asked. And I wondered why I felt strange when I'm with him.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and for any mistakes I might've made, it's pretty late right now.

**MadameMirage77:** Ah, I love Darkstalkers, or as the Japanese call it- Vampire Savior. I love playing the games and I love the manga. I'm not sure if I'm going to have any other supernatural creatures in fanfic. I'm still debating, so I hope Envy calling Lust's army succubi makes you happy.


	8. Sharing a kiss

I bet none of you expected an update so soon. Now that I got to one of the chapters my mind has been focusing on, it was quick for me to write up the chapter. I hope you like it even if it seems a little rushed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters they belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own the fanfic. The title of the song belongs to HIM.

**Chapter 8: Sharing a kiss  
**

Ever since I spent that one evening with Envy, I've been feeling… odd I guess is the better word to describe my dilemma. I didn't tell anyone about it. At point a few days later, some female vampires flirted with me and I flirted back, but it felt empty and one even kissed me, but again I felt nothing. What was strange was that a couple of days later, those same female vampires avoided me as if I had the plague. It didn't matter to me, as I had no interest in them. I even had begun questioning myself.

Until...

I pressed my back against the wall while Envy loomed over me. My heart pounded against my ribs, my whole body radiated heat, and my eyes were locked onto Envy's chest- damn tall bastard- I was unable to look him in the eyes for I knew if I did, I would lose my resolve. My knees were weak already and I would've collapsed if it weren't for the wall. Envy ran his thumb over my bottom lip and I swear my stomach filled with lava and spread throughout my body. Envy pulled his thumb away, gripped my chin gently, and forced me to look up at him. He lean down towards my face, my lips part slightly as Envy's lops inched towards mine slowly. I swear my heart was about to explode out my chest as I waited for Envy's lips to lock with mine. Closer... closer...

My eyes snapped open as I woke from my dream. I squeezed my eyes shut and I pressed my fists against my eyes with a groan.

I now came to the realization that I have a crush on Envy or more precise, I'm in love the Sin from how the one part of my body standing erect. I glared at my erect cock. It throbbed and ached from a dream that was merely about a kiss that didn't even happen. I knew I need to care of my problem or I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. My face flushed with heat as I slipped my hand into my boxers and as I began stroking, I bit my tongue to prevent myself from moaning Envy's name as he came into my thought.

Since that morning with my dream of coming to my conclusion, I hadn't been focusing very much especially during the trainings when Envy attended to watch our progress. This usually resulted with General Winter having me run laps, do push-ups until she told me to stop. My lack of focus wasn't contained to one person and was noticed by others.

"What's up with you?" I looked up from my book to see the twins looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I marked my spot in the book.

"We noticed that you haven't been performing your best lately," one of them answered.

"So we were curious to know why." the other finished.

I can see the twins stare at me intently, waiting for my reply. I contemplated whether to let them know, unsure how they'd react. Eventually I resolved to tell them. Just not the dream and what it did to me. That, I'll keep to myself.

"I, well, may be... in love... with Envy..." my voice went quiet at Envy's name, but they heard it by the way their eyes widen visibly.

One of them held up a finger and opened their mouth as to say something, then he shut his mouth and his brows furrowed as I can imagine the gears processed my words in his head.

Finally, he said, "Yeah, I can see it."

And to my shock, his twin tacked on, "Me too."

I'm sure if there were any other vampires with us, they would've run screaming about the end of the world.

"See what?" I inquired even though I knew their answer.

"You and Envy together." one of them affirmed.

"We totally ship you both together," agreed the other.

My face must've turned red from their words as one of them piped, "Look brother, we embarrassed him."

Eren or Erek scoffed. "_You_ embarrassed him. You were the one to speak first."

"_You_ agreed with me."

"Only because you spoke first," he pointed out again.

My eyes jumped from each twin as they glared at one another and to prevent them from getting into a fight in the library, I cleared my throat. "You both are fine with my sexuality?"

They turned away from each other and the one on the left shrugged. "Why should we judge you for loving someone of the same gender? All that matter is that you are happy with yourself."

I was impressed with his wisdom... then his brother embarrassed me further when he asked, "So when are you going to tell Envy you have the hots for him?"

I could feel my face twitch from his question, but I ultimately said, "I don't know." then I asked, "What are you both doing here?"

From the look of their postures, they were fearful.

"We're sort of hiding from Winter."

"What did you both do?" I asked.

"We didn't do it," one of the twins stated.

"Someone cut half way through the legs of some of the chairs in the dining hall so that whoever sat on them would fall to the floor when the legs snapped off. And everyone automatically accused us of it," the other twin explained when he saw the confused look on my face.

"Now Eren and I are playing an extreme game of hide and seek with Winter to avoid getting punish for something we didn't do." the twin on my right added.

I was secretly glad to find out which twin was Eren, but then, "You're Eren. I can't believe you forgot your own name." berate the other twin.

Now they're just doing this on purpose.

"Why do you have to do confuse everyone by not telling us who is who?" I grilled them.

"Because it's fun," they answered in unison with a devious smile plastered on their faces.

Never in my sixteen years of life had I ever want to slam my head repeatedly against the table because of these twins.

I think I'll take a walk outside before heading to bed." I announced and got up from my chair.

"If you run into Winter, don't tell her where we are!" I heard one of them call as I left the library.

I've been cooped up in Envy's mansion for so many days that it felt good to step out into the night. I didn't know the rule about how far I could stray from the mansion, but I was sure that as long I didn't wander towards the town nearby I was fine. I walked down the trail towards the forest because I missed the scent of the trees and earthy ground. I stopped at the edge of the forest, just enjoying the nature. I'll admit that I wasn't particularly paying attention to my surrounding that I was taken by surprise when someone slammed into me from behind and propelled me forward. My forehead cracked against a tree trunk, my vision darkened and waved before my eyes as pain shot through my head and down my spine. I clutch the tree trunk as I fought to keep conscious. Once I was sure I wasn't going to pass out and I regain my vision, I turned around to see how hit me. My stomach dropped when I saw Bentley glaring at me.

Crap.

I was screwed. Especially since I don't have my knives with me.

"You don't have the damn twins to watch your ass now," he growled.

I stepped away from the tree and back away as Bentley stalked towards me.

"I'm going to surmise you're responsible for the chairs in the dining hall." I said calmly.

"It's something they would do," he answered.

"You don't scare me." I told him.

Bentley barked out a laugh. "You're weaponless."

I wasn't about to let Bentley scare me. I rushed at him, I extended my right leg to give him a round kick to his face, but Bentley caught my leg and gripped my neck. He lifted me into the air and slammed me into the ground. This was the second time my head hit a hard surface as white light exploded before my eyes and the air left my lungs.

As my vision quickly returned, I saw Bentley staring down at me in triumphant.

"I've been watching you during the trainings and I know your moves."

Not all of them.

Bentley's expression changed from triumphant to pain as my free foot struck him in the balls. I'm not one to kick another man between the legs, but it had the desired effect I wanted as Bentley released his hold on me. I wasn't granted a moment of respite as I stumbled to my feet and ran into the forest. I know I was taking a chance of going with the forest and not running back to the mansion where I could get help from the other vampires, but I was sure that Bentley would recover quickly and would catch me before I made it. I needed to hide and lose Bentley before I could make my escape.

"I'll kill you, you little shit!" I heard Bentley roar. I didn't have time to yell back at him for calling me little.

I could hear Bentley crashing through the forest after me and I knew I couldn't get far with my injured head. I would have to distract Bentley or injure him to get away. I stopped to catch my breath so to speak and I ripped a small branch from a tree. There was nothing to carve the branch into a stake so I have to pray that the branch was sharp enough to pierce Bentley. I clutched the branch in my hand as I waited and listened as Bentley came closer. I leapt from my hiding spot and rushed at Bentley, taking him by surprise. I jumped up and plunged my makeshift weapon into Bentley's chest. He cried out and I cursed as I saw that I missed his heart completely. I paused slightly when I saw the rage burning in Bentley's eyes and he slammed his fist into my stomach. I hit the ground and rolled until I came to a stop a few feet away. I groaned as every inch of my body ached and I cried out as Bentley pressed a knee into my chest. I was amazed my ribs didn't break from it. I grabbed at his leg as I stared into his now glazed eyes as he removed the branch from his chest and tossed it away.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly," he told me.

I didn't need him to tell me, the contentment gleaming in his eyes told me how he would enjoy it. He slowly pressed his knee into my chest and I clenched my teeth as I felt the pressure of my ribs bowing in. I doubt I would be able to get out of this situation.

"I don't think so," snarled a voice, causing us both to freeze.

Then Bentley screamed as a giant black wolf lunged at him and knocked him off me. I was free of Bentley and I wrapped an arm around my chest as I sat up and watched as the wolf bit into Bentley's leg, ravaging it until I heard a loud snap. Bentley continued screaming as he groped the ground when he took hold of a fallen branch and swung the branch at the wolf. The wolf jumped back and I was sure both our eyes widen as the wolf turned into Envy.

"Envy," Bentley's voice trembled. "What are you doing here?"

Envy turned towards me, his eyes scanned over me and his eyes harden as he note the injuries he could see and how I held my chest. We viewed him as frightening with blood smeared around his mouth and for me, it seemed that his eyes glowed with fury. I was grateful I wasn't at the receiving as Envy turned back towards Bentley.

"You were told time and time again by me and Winter to stay away from my chibi, but you never heed that order."

_My chibi?_ I marvel.

"No more chances, Bentley. I would exile you from my house, but I know you would seek some form of vengeance on me and my house." Envy told Bentley as his arm transformed into a blade.

"Save your breath," Envy added as Bentley opened his mouth. "No amount of pleading will save you from your fate."

Bentley knew he couldn't escape with his injured leg. It however didn't stop him from defending himself with the branch clutched in his hand as he swung the branch wildly. Envy wasn't fazed, he swung his bladed hand arm when Bentley swung towards him, and sliced through his forearm. His arm turned to ash as it sailed through the air and the branch flew into a bush. Bentley let loose a scream as he clutched his arm. Envy swiped his arm once more and cleaved Bentley's head from his shoulders. I witnessed as Bentley became nothing but ashes. I was relieved that I would never have to worry about Bentley again. Envy's arm transformed back to normal and he turned back towards me once again. He came over and knelt next to me.

"Are you okay, Edo?" he asked as his eyes hovered over my chest.

I wasn't taken by surprise with his tenderness anymore. "Some bruises and sore ribs, my head is the only one that hurts more." I answered.

"Let me see."

I froze as Envy gently took hold of my face and examined my forehead. Goosebumps erupted from my arms as he then ran a finger and prodded my forehead.

"It's bruised and there's a slight bump. Luckily it hasn't been cut and I don't need Bastian here to tell me that all you need is some blood to be good as new in a few minutes." Envy informed me.

That was a relief. "I also had the back of my head slammed into the ground." I told Envy after I found my voice again.

"Does it hurt?" he inquired as he reached behind head to feel the lump.

My throat went dry as Envy ran his fingers through my hair. It didn't help much as my scalp tingled from being touched by someone else. Envy was still being gentle as he felt the lump and I felt such a foreign feeling. I was glad that Envy saved me and remembering my dream, I hesitated to spill my feelings towards Envy and opted to ask instead, "What did you mean by 'my chibi'?" even though I had a suspicious feeling what his answer was going to be.

Envy paused his exploration and stared into my eyes. We sat in the forest in silence as I waited for Envy to tell me what he felt towards me. He didn't speak, opting instead to press his lips against mine. I wasn't expecting that. My stomach fluttered as I experienced my first kiss with Envy. I admit being kissed now and this way was better than the outcome of my dream with Envy. It was hot. It was... erotic. I wanted more. I wanted it to last for quite sometime, but Envy broke the kiss. I was left breathless as Envy stared into my eyes again and whispered, "Sorry."

I could sense Envy's unease for kissing me. I gander he thought I hate him for kissing me. To soothe Envy's distress, I tool hold of his face- startling the Sin in the process- and gave him a kiss of my own. I felt that my kiss was sloppy and I berated myself for it. I felt Envy's muscles stiffen then relax as he cupped the back of my head and return the kiss.

* * *

Envy and Ed finally tell each other that they love each other in their own way after seven chapters. I hope you all like this chapter as I feel that some parts were rushed, especially the last part of the chapter.


End file.
